


caught like a deer in headlights

by lgbtmiffy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making out in the Bentley, Nonbinary Beelzebub, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: Beelzebub is attempting to get in touch with Crowley for an important meeting, but he's a bit busy.





	caught like a deer in headlights

**Author's Note:**

> song listened to while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2r8qpf2Paw

"Damn you Crowley."

Beelzebub was tired of Crowley's behavior. Every time they tried to contact him he'd ignore it. Every call, every appearance on his television, every time they would speak to him through his stereo. Just ignored. They decided today that he wasn't getting away this time. "I will not come back until I have Crowley" Beelzebub said, getting up off their throne. Dagon nodded and Hastur rolled his eyes. "Typical behavior from Crowley." 

With a snap of their fingers they erupted from the concrete into the streets. They looked around themselves and noticed Crowley's Bentley parked in an alleyway. They walked over and as they got closer heard loud music coming from the vehicle. They tried to peer into the car but all they saw was black. He must've blacked them out on purpose. "Crowley!" 

Inside the car Aziraphale was pushed into the backseat while Crowley climbed into his lap. He began to grind against his angel earning a little groan. As they kissed Aziraphale tangled his fingers in Crowley's hair and whimpered. "You don't know how bad i've wanted to fuck you in the Bentley" Crowley said looking into Aziraphale's eyes with a grin. "Do what you'd like with me dear" the angel said sheepishly. Crowley threw off his shirt and then grabbed a hold of Aziraphale's button down and ripped it open. "CROW-" he exclaimed, but was cut off by a rough kiss. 

"Crowley!" Beelzebub was getting pissed off now. They growled and snapped their fingers once more. Now in the passenger seat of the Bentley. They turned around to see Crowley shirtless, grinding against the angel. Who was now also shirtless. Aziraphale suddenly noticed the demon with widened eyes and Crowley looked at him questioningly. He looked back and saw his lord looking at him with surprise. "Oh fuck." 

Beelzebub disappeared with a snap and was back in Hell. This normally would not bother them but the fact Crowley was messing around with an angel was the shocking part. "What happened?" Dagon asked. "I thought you weren't going to come back without Crowley?" Hastur asked. "Nothing. I don't want to speak of it" they said, the shock still visible on their face. "My lord-?" Dagon started but Beelzebub put a hand up to silence her. "Not today."


End file.
